The Blood Enigma
by Percyssister
Summary: Percy donates blood and who gets it? One of the Kane children! Find out more by reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know I'm writing the other PJO story but I reallly wanted to write another story. I got the idea while having a very interesting conversation with my friends about blood. Now, It's not as bad as it sounds! I really hope you enjoy the story!**

**Prologue**

Percy Jackson, being the caring and loving person that he is, decides that it's time for him to donate his blood for the good of other people.

The blood donation goes well, there weren't any problems and Percy feels like he did the right thing by donating his blood.

His blood is taken away and stored in a dry, safe place until someone has need of his blood.

Who will get it?

That is the question!

**Sorry about it being so short. **

**It's not all that exciting but I promise that next chapter will be longer and much more eventful!**

**PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I GET NEW BLOOD**

Hello. Sadie Kane here. The story I'm about to tell you, which you'll probably think is a load of rubbish, but it really isn't, is how I ended up meeting Percy Jackson.

Okay. Here I go.

I was in the library with a bunch of trainees and we were training for battle, should the need ever arise. Which it probably will, seeing as Apophis is still in the Duat and trying to get out.

I was there with Carter, Jaz, Walt, Felix and a few other new initiates whose names I tend to forget quite often. We were trying to see if we could levitate an obelisk, thrust it forward and knock out whoever we were fighting.

We all used our magic to levitate the obelisk. It was way too heavy to lift/levitate by oneself.

"On the count of three, push your arms back and forth to make it swing!" Carter said in a loud voice.

"One... Two... Three... GO!"

We swung our arms back and forth and got the obelisk to swing. As it was swinging back and forth, I realized something. The tip or sharp end, if you prefer, was swinging towards _us._

"Um Carter the obe..." I started to say but then everyone started to yell and I remembered that I wasn't helping to levitate the obelisk anymore. I tried to help them levitate it again but it was too late. The obelisk's point crashed right into my gut and I flew across the library and right into a shelf of honeycomb shaped holes. Pain exploded all across my torso and back. I felt warm blood gushing out over my middle.

"Sadie! Sadie!" Carter shrieked as he ran over to me, "Are you all right?"

I gritted my teeth and pressed my hand against the gash to try to stop the blood from flowing but there was a lot pouring out.

"Do you _think_ I'm all right?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Carter shook his head and said, "You're losing tons of blood and all you can be is sarcastic? You never cease to amaze me Sadie."

All of a sudden, Jaz was by my side, took my hand covering the gash and examined the wound, which was still pouring blood.

Jaz looked up at Carter and said, "This is really bad. I can't heal her here. We need to get her to the hospital. She needs more blood."

"I do NOT want to go to a hospital!" I screamed. Hospitals were filled with tons of sick people. They always smelled the same, like hand sanitizer and that gross smell of new plastic.

Despite my protests, Walt scooped me up off the floor and ran all the way down to Amos's car. It was a BMW. Carter came down with us and glanced at Walt, "You know we're not supposed to drive this thing right?"

My life is in danger and Carter's worrying about rules again. How bloody typical of my idiotic brother.

"Just get in the bloody car if you're going to come!" I screamed at him.

Walt sat me down in the back seats of the BMW then ran to the driver's seat while Carter plunked himself down shotgun.

"How are you gonna start this thing without keys Walt?" Carter asked.

Walt placed his hands on the dash behind the steering wheel, muttered a few words and the engine started. Walt looked back at me and I knew that even that simple demonstration of magic gave him a ton of pain.

"Ever heard of magic Carter?" Walt asked with a grin on his face, despite the pain.

"Um, hello? Someone's bleeding to death back here!" I yelled.

Walt hit the gas pedal and the car lurched forward and zoomed out, onto the road. There weren't very many cars so Walt sped all the way to the hospital.

Even though it only took us a few minutes to get there, that was all the time that it took for me to become dizzy and blackout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's Percyssister! I know that I haven't updated my other story in awhile but I have an insane amount of writer's block. I really hope you like this story! It was lots of fun to write! I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of the other two chapters so here I go: I do not own PJO or KC. ENJOY!**

**I BLOW UP PHILIP'S POOL**

**SADIE'S PERSPECITIVE **

Sadie Kane here again. Last chapter I left you when Walt was driving to the hospital and I blacked out. Great chapter ending eh?

Anyways, after I blacked out, I remember waking up in the hospital. The room was completely white. That's just asking to become dirty.

I was lying in a hospital bed in a hospital gown. Ugh. The gowns have to be the most uncomfortable and unfashionable piece of 'clothing' ever created.

I saw a cup of water sitting on the tray beside the bed and I didn't realize I was thirst until I saw it. I reached over and took a swig. Immediately I felt loads better.

I sat up in the bed and saw Carter and Walt slumped in chairs. They'd both taken off their shoes and were snoring their heads off. Drool was coming out of Carter's mouth and he was snoring a lot louder than Walt was. The image was quite comical.

I didn't really want to wake them up so I grabbed my clothes hanging over a chair, pulled the curtain around the hospital bed and tried to stand up on the bed to put my jeans on. As soon as I tried, I was yanked down and landed with a yelp on the bar of the bed. As you can imagine, it was extremely painful, especially since I hit the spot where I had been stabbed by the obelisk.

So there I was. Half of me was lying on the ground with my legs in the air above my head, still on the bed. I started to mutter to myself about how stupid IV's were and how they shouldn't be legal while I tried to get up off the ground.

If you've ever tried to get up off the ground with your legs on top of something else, you'll know it didn't work very well. The bed was too high for me to swing my legs off the bed and I wasn't about to use my legs to make myself hang upside down off the bed. I realized I wasn't going to be able to get up by myself so I yelled as loud as I possibly could, "CARTER!"

Half lying on the ground with my legs on the bed was worth the sight of Carter jumping up, tripping over his shoes and landing face flat on his face. I laughed so hard that when Carter picked himself up he gave me a glare that surely would've killed me if his looks could kill.

While all this was happening Walt had gotten up off his chair and was shaking his head at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

He looked at me with a smile and asked, "How do you get yourself in these situations?"

I glared up at him and said, "For your information, I was trying to get dressed but I was pulled down because this bloody IV!" I lifted up my arm to show him.

Walt put his hands under my arms to help lift me up. When I was standing I said, "Call the bloody nurse so I can get this stupid thing out of my arm!"

Walt looked at me like I was a complete idiot and slowly, as if he _were_ talking to an idiot, "Sadie, the IV's in your arm because you needed more blood. You lost a lot of blood on the way here. When we got here, they hooked you up to the IV and gave you the blood."

"Well I feel fine now, so can I take it out now and leave?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean the nurse doesn't want you to until the doctor's had a look at you."

Great. Just great. I'm stuck in this infernal place until a doctor can come and take a look at me. And until then, I still have the IV in my arm. Oh, and I can't change into my clothes. This just gets better and better.

By the time the doctor actually showed up I had drunk a dozen or so cups of water and had eaten a million pudding cups. I felt really good but of course I couldn't leave or else I'd be tackled in the hallway by a bunch of buff nurses and strapped down to the bed and they'd keep me under lock and key for the foreseeable future.

The doctor's name was Dr. Smiley. For such a happy last name, he didn't seem too happy. He had this blank expression on his face but he took my temperature and measured my heart rate and declared I was perfectly healthy. And I had to wait for him to tell me that.

He detached me from the IV and then left the room. I got changed into my clothes and we left. I was surprised that the doctor didn't ask for any ID or any parental details. I asked Carter on the way out of the hospital and he said, "I sort of made him forget to ask us about that stuff."

Good old Carter. I can always count on him to distract a monster or in this case a doctor, which is as good as a monster.

When we got back to the mansion I felt like doing some practice sessions with some of the initiates.

Carter gave a look that read _Are you really this insane?_ He cleared his throat and said, "Um, Sadie, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not, Mr. All Knowing?"

He looked at Walt and said slowly, "You don't understand Sadie. You lost a lot of blood. I think you should go take a nap or something."

This really made me angry. I told him I was fine a thousand times and he tells me to go and take a _nap_? The nerve!

I was so upset I stormed out to the patio by Philip of Macedonia's pool and plunked myself down beside the pool.

As I was sitting there by the pool, feeling very angry and upset, I felt a small twist in my gut. I don't know why. I looked up and there was a large wave of water suspended above my head and I thought _what the...? _

As soon as I thought that, the wave came crashing down and splashed all over me. I was sopping wet and I turned around and saw that Carter, Walt, Jaz and the rest of the initiates were staring at me with eyes as large as saucers.

Carter opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and said, "Sadie... what just happened?"

I looked down at the patio and back up at Carter. "I... I don't know."

**Hope you liked the story! **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I managed to write chapter 4! Thanks for your patience and thanks for all the reviews! It's good to know that people actually read my stories! I have a question for you all. I thought about it this morning and decided to put it in the author's note. Here it is: Do you think penguins, would like a child of Zeus or Poseidon better? I mean, birds fly right, but penguins don't and penguins swim. So, what do you think? You can PM me or write in the reviews, or not even answer... It doesn't matter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC**

**I NEARLY GET A HEART ATTACK**

Carter

Hello. Carter here. I assume Sadie told you what happened. But, for those of you just coming in now, here's a brief summary: Sadie got impaled by an obelisk. She lost lots of blood. She passed out on the way to the hospital. She got some new blood because she'd lost so much. After she woke up, we went home and she blew up Philip of Macedonia's pool. Now we're all up to speed.

After Sadie blew up Philip's pool and got water all over the patio, Walt and I took her to her the kitchen. We didn't really want the initiates to panic or do something that could potentially blow up the mansion. Of course, it didn't help that Felix ran around screaming that Sadie had somehow obtained superpowers.

The kitchen was overly large but not very small either. It had a counter with two sinks, a dishwasher, a stove, a refrigerator and a wooden table with chairs around it. The table and chairs had hieroglyphs engraved on them.

Walt sat Sadie down on one of the chairs and said he was going to go and get a blanket for Sadie. She was still wet and was shivering, even though it was summer.

I sat down on a chair across from Sadie and asked, "What happened back there?"

Sadie gave me one of her famous death glares, "I told you already; I don't know."

"I know, but you weren't casting a spell, right?"

"Right."

"So, how did you...?"

"I don't know Carter! One minute I was angry at you and the next I feel a pull in my gut like I'm casting a spell and I get dowsed with water!"

Great. It felt like she was casting a spell, but she wasn't. This just gets better and better.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes and then Sadie said softly, "What are we going to do Carter?"

"I don't know. We'll just..." I trailed off, thinking of who we could ask for help. There were only a few people we knew that could help us. They were: Amos, Zia, Bes and Bast.

I could narrow down the list though. Amos and Zia were in Egypt and I didn't really want to call them and ask them to come back just because something had gone wrong. Bes, well, he wasn't going to be much help to us right now, being stuck in that creepy old age home for gods with that crazy hippo lady. That left Bast.

"Sadie," I said, "I'm going to go ask Bast if she can help you okay?"

Sadie nodded and said, "I'll be fine Carter. You can go get Bast."

I ran out of the kitchen, down some hallways and came to the library. Bast was almost always in the library, or she'd be lying in the sun. Since it was a cloudy day, I decided that the library was my best bet.

I opened the door and found that Bast was on the floor all curled up and softly purring. In front of her were roughly ten initiates, curled up on the floor. I realized that the initiates that were here hadn't seen Sadie's uh... mishap. They looked like they were sleeping so deeply, that they wouldn't notice if Bast was gone.

I tiptoed over to Bast and said in a whisper, "Bast. Bast, wake uuuuuup."

Bast didn't move but started to purr even louder. I decided this time to gently shake her awake. I was about to touch her shoulder when she leapt up, hissed at me and positioned her knives so that they were inches from my face.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. All the initiates woke up and jumped to their feet with wands in their hands. They lowered them when they saw it was me.

"Oh, it's only you Carter. I thought it was... oh, it doesn't matter."

I had my hand over my heart and I was breathing heavily, "It doesn't matter. I just... need you... to come have... a look... at Sadie."

Bast nodded immediately. Whenever something happened to Sadie, Bast always wanted to make sure she was okay.

Bast turned to the initiates and said, "Take another nap. You'll do fine without me."

We hurried out of the library and made our way to the kitchen. We found Walt and Sadie sitting at the table drinking what appeared to be tea.

Bast walked over to Sadie and said, "Carter said I needed to take a look at you?"

Sadie nodded and said, "What do I have to do?"

"Just sit still and try not to move."

Bast knelt so she was eye to eye with Sadie. Bast leaned forward and looked into Sadie's eyes. For a moment, it was silent, and then Bast jumped up, backed away and started to hiss.

"What? What'd I do Bast? I did what you asked!" Sadie said. I could hear the desperation in her voice. Bast had never, ever hissed at Sadie before.

"You... you have god in you." Bast said after she had retreated to the far side of kitchen and had stopped hissing.

"What? I'm hosting _another _god! No no no no!" Sadie screamed, "Get it out of me!"

"You're not hosting a god Sadie," Bast whispered.

"Then why...?" I asked.

Bast shook her head and said slowly, "I am forbidden to speak of this Carter. I'm afraid I am of no use to you at this moment. I... I must go."

Bast left the kitchen before any of us could stop her.

I turned to Sadie and Walt. None of us said anything. We all knew what we had to do. We had to talk to Amos.

**Hope you enjoyed it! It's not as long as chapter 3 but oh well.**

**Please Review! I love your feed back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating last weekend. I didn't have any good ideas and I didn't want to publish a lame chapter... not that this one's any better than lame but I figured I had to update so hopefully you don't critize it too harshly. I think I'm much better at writing from Sadie's perspective but whatever... It's defeniately not the best chapter I've ever written but hopefully it's not too horrible. Oh, and I don't know if you can talk to people while you scry so I just made it so you can. And I'm sorry it's not as long as you might it to be. Well... that's all from me now. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC**

**AMOS COMES FOR A VISIT**

Getting a hold of Amos was not as easy as one might expect it to be.

You'd think that since Amos was our uncle, we'd be able to talk to him when we needed help. No such luck. The House didn't even make the exception even when I explained the situation to them. I had to contact Amos via the scryers at the First Nome and that was NOT, I repeat NOT fun. Have you ever been on hold with a company, waiting for your call to be taken by a person? Well, this was a hundred times worse. The magician who 'answered' my scry was a small Egyptian boy who I don't think could speak proper English. I spent over ten minutes just telling him that it was an urgent matter and I needed to speak with the Chief Lector. When he finally understood what I wanted, he 'transferred' me to another scryer and that scryer 'transferred' me to another and so on and so on. I was beginning to think that I'd actually have to go to Egypt just to speak with my uncle when I was 'transferred' to him.

"Amos!" I said, sighing with relief.

"Hello Carter. It's been awhile since we've spoken," Amos said with a wide smile.

Amos still looked the same as he did before he left to become Chief Lector. He had the same dread-locked hair pulled back into a pony tail and the same twinkle in his eyes. He didn't have his glasses anymore or his fedora. He was also dressed like Desjardins and Iskandar had been when they had been Chief Lector.

"We have a... uh, situation here," I said.

Amos's forehead creased, "What sort of situation?"

"Well, Sadie...uh, blew up Philip's pool by accident and Bast says she can't help us figure out why," I rambled.

Amos held up a hand and said, "Sadie _blew _up Philip's pool?"

"Yeah... see it happened after we got home from the hospital," I began.

"Why were you at a hospital?"

"Sadie...um, got... stabbed by a... an obelisk and she need blood," I mumbled.

"She got stabbed by an obelisk," Amos repeated back, "and she received some new blood at the hospital and when you got home she blew up Philip's pool."

I nodded, "And we need to know why. She said she wasn't doing any magic at the time."

Amos eyes widened and said, "Are you sure? Are you positively sure?"

"I asked her myself and she said she wasn't. I don't think Sadie would lie about something like this," I replied.

Amos nodded and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can Carter. You're going to need my help if you're going find out what happened to Sadie."

"I'll see you soon," I said and then cut off the connection.

I let out a sigh of relief. Amos was coming and we were going to figure out what had happened to Sadie.

When I heard Bast say she felt that Sadie had a god inside her, I didn't know what to think. Hosting a god once was bad enough, but hosting a second, that was not something I wanted Sadie to have to go through. But when Bast said that Sadie wasn't _actually_ hosting a god that just puzzled me. How could Sadie have a god in her, but not be hosting it. Hopefully Amos could answer that question.

It was mid afternoon when Amos arrived at the mansion. H had changed out of his Chief Lector clothes and was wearing his usual clothes. I was hoping he would bring Zia with him, but much to my disappointment, he didn't.

The first thing he said to me was, "Where's Sadie, Carter?"

I pointed to the library and Amos headed in that direction.

Normally, the library had lots of people in it; whether it was for a lesson or for your own research. But today, Walt and I had made sure no one was in the library because we knew that's where Amos worked his best and if he needed any help with any spells, he'd have access to hundreds of scrolls.

When we entered the library, we found Sadie sitting quietly on a chair and listening to Jaz whisper her words of what I assumed were, comfort. There were only five of us in the room; Walt, Sadie, Jaz, Amos and me.

Amos smiled at Sadie and said, "We'll start whenever you're ready Sadie."

She nodded and said in a quiet voice, "I'm ready. Whatever's in me, I want it out and I want it out now."

Amos smiled at her again and knelt beside her, just like what Bast had done. When his eyes were level with Sadie's, he looked straight into hers. For a few moments, it was dead silent. Then, Amos's eyes widened in surprise but he did not jump away from Sadie like Bast had. Instead, he slowly tore his gaze away from Sadie's.

Amos looked up at me and said, "This is very strange, very strange indeed."

He turned to look at Sadie with a sombre expression and said, "You are not hosting a god."

Sadie didn't do anything for a second but then she sighed with relief. She was happy for a few moments but then asked, "So what's wrong?"

"I... I'm not sure. I have a theory but I need to make be sure of it before we do anything about this... situation."

Amos stood up, exited the library, leaving the four of us behind.

None of us said anything for awhile, because we were all lost in our own thoughts but finally Walt broke this silence, "So, what do we do?"

"The only thing we can," Sadie said miserably, "we wait."

**Please review! (even if it's not a great chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry about not updating for a long time. It's the family Christmas conundrum thing again... But it is the Christmas holidays! So, I will try to update soon. I'll have more time so it might actually happen. Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! It's not super long... But whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC**

**BAST TAKES A BATH**

Hello. It's Sadie again. I'm not sure if Carter was a very reliable source of information and if he wasn't, here's what's happened since I last spoke to you: Bast looked at me. Told me she couldn't help. Amos came and said he needed to 'make sure his theory was right'.

Right. Now we can move along.

I had had a really rotten few days. I was stabbed by an obelisk, I had to get blood or I'd die, I'd blown up poor Philip's pool, Bast wouldn't help me and my uncle wasn't sure of what was wrong with me. I hate my life sometimes.

I didn't mind me getting new blood as much as Bast not helping me. She had never told me that she couldn't help and she hissed at me. She'd never done it before. That really hurt. I knew Bast said she was forbidden to speak of this but it still hurt me to know that she wasn't doing anything to help. She'd always helped before but now, she wouldn't and I have no idea why.

After Amos had left the library I got up and left too. I needed time to think and I certainly wasn't going to get it by sitting in a library with three people trying to tell it'll be okay.

I needed to talk to someone who would listen but not judge me or give me looks of pity. I hated that. It made me feel like I was some insignificant little bug who could be squashed to death at any moment. The only person I could think of to talk to was Bast but, she and I weren't on great speaking terms at the moment.

I could try to talk to Carter but he'd just try to solve the problem for me and I know he couldn't do that. Walt, well I didn't really want to talk to him. And then there was Jaz. Although she was a great friend but I'm not sure if she's the right kind of person to talk to about this. I mean she's a healer but I'm not sure if she's any good at getting rid of gods that aren't really there.

That kind of left me on my own.

Feeling quite depressed, I made my way to the kitchen. 'The kitchen?' you might ask. Well, I don't really know why but when I'm feeling depressed, the kitchen is one of the places I go to let all that depression out. And it also had food. Maybe that's why I go there...

Anyways, after I walked into the kitchen, I made my way to the fridge, opened the freezer part and took a huge tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. I dug a spoon from one of the many drawers, sat down at the table and begin to shovel ice cream into my mouth.

With each bite I became more and more angry. Why wouldn't Bast help? Was she that selfish that she'd tell me that she couldn't help but secretly she really knew what was going on? And why did Amos disappear as quickly as he had arrived? What was this _thing _he absolutely _had _to check out?

Feeling angrier than ever, I stood up and began to throw things around the room. First, the spoon, then the ice cream tub and before I knew it, I was blowing this up things with the _ha-di _spell. China plates and ceramic mugs were being blasted to pieces. Utensils were being violently thrown around the room. There was dust and debris everywhere.

Then Bast walked in. For a millisecond she looked like herself but when she saw me, her yellow eyes flashed with first fear, then anger.

"Sadie!" she yelled, "What in Ra's name are you doing?"

"You won't help me!" I screamed back at her, "you won't do a bloody thing to help me!"

I turned my head away from her and I looked at the sink. I was going to blast the pipes just so Bast would get wet (she _hated_ getting wet), when I noticed that there was water in the sink. Soapy, but still water and a thought occurred to me. Maybe it was the water that made me feel stronger. If I could do what I did to Philip's pool again...

I concentrated on the water in the sink, just to see what it would do. The water grew in size and began to shift from being over the sink to hovering between Bast and I.

Fear swept in me and I let go of my concentration on the water. At that very second that I let go, the water crashed down and splashed all over the destroyed room, soaking Bast and I.

I looked around and I realized just how much damage I had done. There was about half a foot of soapy-ish water on the ground. On the floor, beneath the water were countless numbers of dishes and mugs and cutlery.

"Bast," I managed to squeak out, "Bast... I'm so... I'm so..."

I never got to finish because at that moment, Carter and Uncle Amos opened the door to the kitchen and water spilled out into the hallway outside.

"What in Ra's name..?" Amos began.

"Sadie," Carter said carefully, "what did you do?"

"I...I... I blew up the sink," I said, hanging my head and feeling completely humiliated.

When I finally mustered enough courage to look up, I saw that Amos' mouth was open but he wasn't saying anything.

Finally he said, "It...It doesn't matter. We'll get some of the trainees to clean this up. Now, Sadie go back a bag. We're going a... a trip."

"Where?" I asked.

Amos didn't answer right away but finally he said, "We're going to Long Island Sound. To meet someone who can help us solve your... predicament."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I managed to update twice in one day! I'm probably not gonna update for awhile now. Twice in one day is pretty much amazing for me. I should probably aim for 3 times a day... Do you think I could do it? Probably not though. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews again! Sorry it's not quite as long as some of the other chapters but Hey! a chapter's a chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC**

**I MEET THE HORSE-MAN**

Sadie

The trip to Long Island Sound wasn't very long, seeing as it was in New York. Amos drove his BMW while Carter rode shotgun and Walt and I sat in the back two seats.

I wished Bast could've come but she said she couldn't. After having drenched in her, I really couldn't blame her for not wanting to come.

Anyways, no one spoke much during the ride there. I just stared out the window and watched the countryside fly past me.

All of a sudden, we came to a stop beside a rather large hill. Amos turned off the engine, undid his seatbelt, stepped out of the car and motioned for us to do the same. We did.

Amos looked at the car and muttered a spell. The car slowly, but surely began to camouflage itself. It was such a good spell that if I wasn't trying to see it, I probably would've missed it altogether. When Amos was finished, he turned back to face Carter, Walt and I.

Our faces must've looked really blank because he almost immediately started to explain, "Where we're about to go is a place that only certain people can access."

"Like magicians?" Walt suggested.

"Sort of. We can access it, but only if we're invited to do so and we have been. Now, I want you three to be on your best behaviour," Amos said. He started to walk up the hill but turned back to us, "there are some... some strange things here. Don't be alarmed if you see something...unusual."

"We're magicians. We hosted gods that technically aren't supposed to exist. How much weirder can things get?" I mumbled to myself.

The hike up the hill didn't take an exceedingly huge amount of time. When we reached the top we saw a pine tree with a golden blanket or something draped over one of its branches. We paused for a moment before started our descent.

As we came out of the bunch of trees, I nearly tripped over a rather large rock. I couldn't believe my eyes.

In the valley down below there was a normal looking house, volleyball courts and a river. So far everything looked normal. Down past the river there were cabins, strawberry fields and a...arena?

Around the cabins there were people, mostly teenagers by the look of it, walking around with swords, shields, spears and every other deadly weapon you can think of.

"Amos," I whispered as we got closer to the house, "what is this place?"

"This, my dear," a deep voice from behind us said, "is Camp Half Blood."

I turned to see a tall man standing behind us. Only, he wasn't just a man. He was half horse. Now, I'd seen some strange things as a magician, but this had to top my list of weirdness.

"You're...you're a ...a centaur!" Carter squeaked.

The man or centaur rather, smiled and said cheerily, "Yes and my name is Chiron. Would you care for some tea?"

Chiron led us into the house and sat Walt, Carter and I down on a big couch while Amos sat down on a chair. Chiron, however, didn`t sit. He took out a wheelchair and somehow he sat down in it. His horse part disappeared into the chair.

When everyone had a cup of hot tea in their hands Chiron smiled and said, "Amos, I've met you but who are these children you've brought with you?"

Amos gestured to us each individually, "This is Carter Kane, my nephew, Sadie Kane, my niece, and Walt, a trainee in the House of Life." **(A/N: I can't remember Walt's last name! Sorry! I don't even know if it's mentioned!)**

"Ah, yes! And it was Sadie; you said that had the uh...problem?" Chiron asked.

Amos nodded and said, "I was hoping you'd be able to help her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just a minute!" I said, putting my tea down and throwing my hands up for them to stop, "you," I said pointing to Chiron, "are going to help me, with my problem?"

"I'm certainly going to try," the centaur replied.

I laughed but more out of spite than actual amusement, "Sure you are. And I'm going to Wonderland with Alice tomorrow."

"Sadie," Amos said sharply, "that's no way to talk to Chiron!"

"What?" I yelled defiantly, "Look, I am sick and tired of not knowing everything. I am going to be rude for as long as I want until I get some bloody answers!"

I glared at Amos trying to get him to crack so he'd give me some answers.

Chiron interrupted my angry glare by saying, "Amos, I think it is time they know the truth."

I slowly turned my head to look at Chiron and said, "So tell us everything."

Chiron nodded tiredly, "First of all, you need to know this: This is going to sound very contradictory to what you've been taught and all that you know."

"I honestly don't care right now," I answered, "Just tell us."

Chiron looked me straight in the eyes and said softly, but clearly, "The Greek gods are just as much alive as the Egyptian."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! 39! That's really good!(For me at least) Anyways, Here's the next chapter! It doesn't have a lot of Carter's thoughts but that's because I really wanted them to just get the information and I could only do that by them talking. Sorry about that! It is longer than previous two chapters (I think anyways) and it took awhile to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or KC**

**SADIE GETS SOME ANSWERS**

CARTER

It's me, Carter, again. I guess Sadie told you about her destroying the kitchen and us going to this 'Camp Half Blood' place and meeting the centaur Chiron. She gets all the good parts.

After Chiron had said: "The Greek gods are just as much alive as the Egyptian", well you can imagine our surprise. Walt and I just sat there with our hanging open. Sadie, on the other hand just laughed at the centaur.

"The Greek gods are alive? Riiiiiight! And Carter and I didn't host Horus and Isis," she laughed.

"Sadie," Amos said in a serious tone, "Chiron is not lying."

Sadie kept her smirk but after she saw how Amos was not lying, the smirk disappeared from Sadie's face, "You're...you're not lying?"

Chiron shook his head and said in a sombre voice, "I'm afraid not Sadie. Ever since Ancient Greece, the gods have been around. True, they haven't been around as long as the Egyptian gods, but they exist nonetheless."

I was going to ask Chiron a question, but Walt beat me to it, "So, what's this 'camp' for then? Do the Greek gods have magicians as well?"

"Uh no," Chiron said, "They have children. They're called demigods or half bloods."

"Half god, half man." I said, thinking out loud.

"That's right Carter," Chiron said, nodding, "The gods have children with mortals and they come here to be trained."

"For what?" Sadie asked, looking puzzled.

"To fight against monsters. The ancient Greek monsters are just as much alive as the gods of Ancient Greece are, Sadie."

"But, then why did you bring us here?" I asked looking toward Amos.

Amos sighed, "Do you remember when Bast said that Sadie had a god in her, but wasn't actually hosting one?"

Walt, Sadie and I nodded.

"Well, I thought that maybe through the blood that Sadie received after her accident with the obelisk, she somehow attained the ability to control water."

"But how would the blood have helped her to do that?" Walt asked, "I mean, gods don't exactly just walk into a blood clinic and donate their blood!"

This time Chiron answered, "No, that's very true Walt, but suppose a demigod had donated their blood. Blood is the life source for everything living thing that moves. For a demigod, their abilities, their powers are in their blood."

"So, you're saying that if a demigod, donated his or her blood, and a mortal received it, they would have their powers?" I said slowly.

Chiron nodded, "Yes, theoretically, it is possible but I don't think that the mortals would actually find out. Their minds are much more fragile and easy to manipulate than demigods and magicians. But most demigods' blood isn't powerful enough to give another person their powers."

Well, this was certainly interesting. Sadie had by some sheer coincidence, been given the blood of a demigod. And, to make matters even more interesting, this demigod, who she received the blood from, had been powerful enough to give her some of his or her powers. Huh...

Then a thought occurred to me, "This is why Bast couldn't help. She said she was forbidden to speak about whatever it was that had happened to Sadie. She was forbidden to speak of the Greek gods. She knew that they existed!"

"Yes, Carter," Chiron said, "The Greek and Egyptian gods have known of each other's existence ever since Ancient Greece. They all took oaths never to mention the other's existence to demigods or magicians. I, however, was an exception. And the Chief Lector is as well. In order to maintain secrecy, we both had to know of the other's existence."

"So, why would Sadie receive this demigod's blood? Wouldn't the gods stop it from happening?" Walt asked.

Chiron shrugged tiredly. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, "I can honestly say that I don't know. Strange things have been happening of late. The gods have been, well, non-responsive. Olympus is closed. Demigods continue to be claimed by their parents, but that's it. Last Christmas, Hera, the queen of the gods, was kidnapped. We sent three demigods to release her from her captors. They succeeded, but we, I mean, the campers learned some startling things."

"Like what?" Sadie asked, "You couldn't possibly have learned anything more startling than we just have."

Chiron chuckled to himself, "Sadie, you are really something else. You are, however, wrong. The campers learned that one of the newest campers was not a Greek. He was or should I say, is, a Roman."

I couldn't believe it. More gods? This day just keeps getting better and better, "So, there are Roman as well as Greek and Egyptian?"

Chiron smiled, a little sadly, "Yes. They were never supposed to find out about one another. Ever since the civil war, the last time Greek and Romans knew of each other's existence. After the war, the gods made sure that they wouldn't find out about the other camp. But, Hera, or Juno if you will, decided that if the two camps didn't work together, the whole of civilization as we know it would be destroyed. So, she took the Roman camp's leader, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, took away his memories and left him on a school bus with two other demigods. They made their way here and were given the quest to find Hera and free her."

"Wait," I said, trying to process the information as quickly as I could, "so, you're saying that Hera or Juno or whoever, took the leader of one camp and brought him here," Chiron nodded, "but what about Camp Half Blood's leader? Is he still here?"

Chiron shook his head sadly, "No. He was taken a few days before Jason's arrival here. We assumed that he was taken by Hera and placed in the Roman Camp. The name of the Roman's camp is Camp Jupiter."

"Who was the leader of Camp Half Blood then?" Sadie asked.

Chiron looked at her with yet, another look of sadness in his eyes, "His name was Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. He's the one whose blood you now have."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me for not updating! I probably won't be updating much in these next few months because I have to work every Saturday and some holdidays but I'll see what I can do (updating-wise at least). Anyway, yes, I know that Carter's only had one chapter to talk but I really wanted to do Sadie again cuz she's so much fun to write and I want to do the last 3 chapters as her. Yes, this is the third last chapter. There will only be 2 more after this. Unless, the chapters are far too long. if they're too long, i'll add another chapter, but don't expect too many more chapters after this. And i'm sorry about the title. It was the only title I could think of and it is mentioned in the chapter that Annabeth is 'really good at architecture' so that's what i'm getting the architect from. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter! oh, and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! The total as of now is 53! Thank-you all so much for reviewing and please continue to! It really does help with the writing. **

**WE MEET A TERRIFYING ARCHITECT**

SADIE

"Great," I said, "Absolutely wonderful. Now what are we supposed to do? Go looking for him at this mysterious 'Camp Jupiter'? Are we gonna walk there?" Sarcasm was one of my strongest suits and I was quite sure I'd made it very clear. I know I sounded like a complete brat but I really didn't care at the moment. We'd been talking for over an hour and frankly, I wasn't too happy. I had some random bloke's blood circulating through my veins as we were sitting here talking.

Chiron gave me one of those smiles that practically screamed 'oh, you're such an ignorant little girl who has no idea what she's talking about' and said, "No, Sadie. You will not have to walk there. We are in fact, building a ship to take to Camp Jupiter. It is being built as we speak."

I sat up a little straighter in my seat, "Can we go see it?" Any excuse to get out of the bloody hot room was good enough for me.

Chiron looked at Amos and they exchanged a look. After a few moments, Chiron finally nodded, "I'll get Annabeth. She'll show you three to Bunker Nine." Chiron then left the parlour to, presumably, go find this 'Annabeth'.

"Annabeth?" Carter asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Bunker Nine?" was Walt's response to Carter's question. The intelligence I tell you.

I, of course being the smartest of the three of us, said nothing. We all sat in silence for the next few minutes. I suppose it _was _expected, especially after our uh... interesting conversation with that Chiron bloke.

Finally, Chiron came back. This time he wasn't alone (which is to be expected when one goes to find another person. You don't normally come back by yourself).

Annabeth was a girl (a teenager, no less) with curly blonde hair and dark, grey eyes that practically cut through me. Her eyes had huge circles underneath them as if she hadn't been getting enough sleep. She was wearing an orange tee-shirt and ripped jeans with an expression that made her look a tad intimidating.

"This," Chiron said motioning Annabeth, "is Annabeth."

"Yeah," Walt said slowly, "We kinda figured that out."

The six of us stood in silence for a very uncomfortable few moments. "So," I coughed, "um... who's your uh... godly parent?"

Annabeth didn't say anything for another few uncomfortable moments during which she stared at me rather too scarily. Finally she said in a clear voice, "Athena. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She paused and then, "Chiron tells me you're... magicians."

Carter then proceeded to go into Wikipedia mode, "That's right. It's different from you guys though. See, we don't have demigods. We practice magic and follow the paths of gods and goddesses from Egypt and we use hieroglyphs and..." At this point I proceeded to clamp my hand over Carter's mouth. He can be so boring at times.

"Sorry about that," I said to Annabeth with a smile of terror on my face. Annabeth had been staring at me with those cutting eyes again, "Carter tends to ramble when meeting new people. It's one of his unfortunate diseases. One of many, mind you."

To my surprise, she actually smiled and then to my utter amazement, she laughed. I do have to admit that I am quite the comedian.

"You remind me of Percy," As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her expression turned dark. She turned to look at Chiron, "I'll be in the stables." Then she left.

Chiron let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry about that. Annabeth's one of my best students it's just that ever since Percy's disappearance, things have been, well, hard."

"She seemed pretty upset. Do you know why?" I asked, but I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Annabeth was, you see, Percy's girlfriend. His disappearance has hit her the hardest. Ever since she learned where he was, she's barely slept. She helps with the design and structure of the ship because she's so good at architecture. No one's been able to get her to take a break," Chiron sighed again, "Why don't you three go to the stables? They're not far, just across the strawberry fields. You can see the stables from here even."

Chiron was right; it didn't take long to get to the stables. About five minutes actually. Well, that's if you run it. Which we did. The strawberry fields were quite pleasant, actually. Lots of strawberry plants (I know that was a Captain Obvious comment but Hey! I want to describe things for you. So describe things, I shall.) and the berries were huge. And I mean huge. Some of them were probably the size of my fist. A couple of campers were picking strawberries but they were grumbling about it so, I'd guess that they were either being punished or had lost a bet.

The stables weren't overly large either. As expected, it was made of wood. The smell however was not quite expected. I'd been to a horse farm or two back in the country part of England for field trips but this still smelled worse.

I let Walt open the door and followed him. The inside, despite the smell, surprised me. There were regular horses, yes, but also horses with wings. Pegasi. They were beautiful. Their fur coloured ranged from the deepest black to the purest white.

_Hey! You smell like the boss!_ a voice whinnied in my head.

"AAAAUUUGGGHHH!" I screamed.

"What? What is it?" Walt said turning around to look at me.

"That... that... Pegasus," I pointed to a black Pegasus in the far corner, "just said... I smelled... like... like the boss. IT TALKED TO ME!" I screamed.

From the corner of the stable I heard laughter. I looked in the approximate direction I`d heard the laughter coming from. The owner of the laugh stood up. It was Annabeth.

"Did Blackjack scare you? I'm sure he was just saying hello."

_I most certainly was! Wow! You really do smell like the boss! _This 'Blackjack' whinnied in my head again.

I was bewildered. I had had a weird day so far so I decided to just accept the fact that talking to horses was something was completely normal for people here, "But... how?" That was all that I could manage to say.

"Well, Chiron told me that you have some of Percy's blood in you. And Percy's the son of Poseidon. Poseidon's the creator of horses. Theoretically, if you have Percy's blood, you should be able to talk to horses too." Annabeth explained with an amused look on her face.

Wonderful. I was able to talk to horses and pegasi. Completely Amazing. Just the thing I've always wanted to do.

I decided to change the subject of hearing horse voices to something else, "So, um, how do we get to this 'Bunker Nine' place?"

"We take horses," Annabeth said.

"Um, why?" Carter asked.

"It's quite the walk into the forest and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to walk for that long. So, choose your ride."

I decided not to pick Blackjack seeing as he was rather fond of talking to me through some crazy mental connection. Instead I picked a plain white horse that already had a saddle on its back. At least this one was polite and introduced itself to me before declaring that I smelled like Percy. Her name was Carla.

Carter chose a brown stallion that seemed to have some temper issues. It tried to throw Carter off of its back but after talking to the horse, I managed to convince him that Carter was not, to quote the horse's words, 'a nasty smelling boy that reeked of magic'. Walt's horse was a grey mare that was perfectly alright with having a magician ride on her.

After choosing our horses, we left the stables.

**Yeah, the ending's a bit lame but I had to finish somewhere! The chapter was already getting to be over 1300 words so I had to finish it! **

**Anyways, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! So, it's been a REALLY long time since I've written and I'm so sorry! It's just I was really busy all summer and I've had lots to do but I promise, I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do! If it's not written very well, I'm sorry. Like I've said, it's been awile. Hopefully you enjoy reading it and thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! **

**WE MEET SANTA'S LONG LOST ELF**

SADIE

The ride there was not very exciting. Well, except for the fact that Carter almost got bucked off his stallion 3 times. Nearly fell off my horse from laughing so hard.

The forest went on for a long time. Too long. Now, I know I'm not normally a patient person but with Annabeth riding behind me, I didn't really want to complain too much, but the ride was getting to be a bit too long and painful (riding a horse for that long and you'd be in pain too!) so I decided to complain.

"This is taking FOREVER!" I complained as loudly as one possibly can while sitting on a horse, "why is it so far away?!"

I heard Annabeth snicker behind me. I turned around in my saddle and said, "What's so funny?"

"If you had any vision, you'd be able to tell that we just got there," she said with a smug smile on her face.

"That's rubbish! There is no possible way…" That's when I realized that I am a completely blind idiot. It was right in front of me. And when I say right, I mean like _right _in front of me. The only person that could have missed it was someone who was so blind they couldn't see their own hands. Which I _can_ by the way.

The entrance wasn't all that fabulous. It was like a door into a cave. Not all that fantastic if you ask me. Well, anyways the doors were open and I could hear banging and clanging noises coming from inside the cave.

We dismounted our horses and walked to the entrance.

"This is 'Bunker Nine'?" Walt asked, clearly unimpressed.

Annabeth, clearly hearing Walt's ton, answered, "It's a lot more impressive on the inside, you know."

She was right. It was a _lot _more impressive. There were work tables right at the entrance, sketchbooks, maps and blueprints were hung on the walls, there were storage bins in the one corner, catwalks, but the most impressive part of the bunker was a boat that was sitting in the middle of the room. I could tell it wasn't finished but it was definitely close. I was about to take a closer look at the boat when all of a sudden a head popped out. It was covered in sweat and the curly hair was matted with grease.

"Who are you?" it asked.

Once again, although I am ashamed to admit it, I screamed.

The head looked at Annabeth and asked, "What is something I said?"

Annabeth smirked and said, "No, Leo. This is Sadie Kane, Carter Kane and Walt Stone." She pointed at each of us in turn, "You just scared Sadie, that's all."

The body that belonged to the head dropped down from the ship. He wiped his dirty hands on his jeans and stuck out his hand, "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." This time I got a really good look at his face. He looked like a Latino elf. For a moment I thought I'd found one of Santa's long lost elves. I was about to call the north pole when I realized that Leo was far too tall to be an elf.

I realized I'd been staring a bit too long when Leo gave me a funny look, "Oh, um, yeah. I'm Sadie Kane. Magician of the House of Life…?" I wasn't sure if I was supposed to announce my title or not so I decided to go with that.

"The House of what?" Leo, the elf, looked really puzzled.

"Uh, I'll explain later Leo, "Annabeth said quickly, "So, Leo, I brought these guys down here to see the Argo II. How's it coming along?"

Leo's face lit up, "Oh, fantastic! I'm nearly finished! I've just installed the engine and the controls," he said pointing to a monitor, controls that looked like they came from an airplane, a keyboard and Wii sensory system. This elf had WAY too much time and energy on his hands. Not a good combination.

"This ship is fantastic!" said Carter, once again launching into Wikipedia mode, "This looks like a normal Greek warship! It looks exactly like it came out of a history textbook!"

"Yeah, blah, blah blah," I said, "Not interesting! What I want to know is if this thing is just a regular old Greek sailboat."

The elf cracked a wicked smile, "Nope. It can fly."

"Seriously?" How cool was that?! A ship that flew. My mind was constantly being blown that day.

Leo nodded, "The masthead is also a dragon." He pointed at a dragon's head that looked as if it were made of solid gold. It had ruby red eyes and deadly sharp teeth. It was beautiful.

"It was from an automaton," said Leo sadly, "he was a great dragon. That is, until he died anyway."

I could tell from the sad look in Leo's eyes that he had really loved that dragon. He loved it like a pet. I thought about losing Khufu or Philip. I couldn't stand the thought.

Annabeth interrupted my thoughts with a loud cough. "We're almost ready to sail," she said, "and I think you, Sadie, should come with."


End file.
